


Princess Leia and Hans Olo

by AerynB



Series: Play a Role With Me [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of established relationship, comfortable, role-playing sexiness. :)</p><p>This is the third fic written in my role-playing series, but technically it's a prequel to the other two. Don't think it matters which order you read them in, since the others obviously made sense before this one saw the light of day. Well, I hope they made sense. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Leia and Hans Olo

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found a picture yet of Vala's costume, and frankly, do I need one? You all should be able to picture it, right? I hope?
> 
> Also, this series of fics was written before _Ark of Truth_ came out, so I had no idea how they were officially going to resolve that storyline. This is my take on how it could've happened without some crazy Ancient device. ;)
> 
> EDIT: Okay, found some pictures. And [ camplylobacter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter) showed me how to make clickable thumbnails so I wouldn't bog down your computers with large image files. :)  
> [](http://mob200.photobucket.com/albums/aa230/ErinB_91/936full-carrie-fisher.jpg)  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa230/ErinB_91/?action=view%C2%A4t=Leia_Bikini_Carrie_Fisher.jpg)

“He’s doing fine.”

“He looks stressed out,” Samantha worried aloud next to her at the cafeteria table.

“Are you sure he’s sleeping at night? He’s not getting up after you fall asleep and sneaking into his study?” her team leader asked.

“He’s sleeping,” Vala confirmed. “I’m sure of it.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow, curiously.

“It’s not like that.” She lightly punched Teal’c’s arm. “I’m a light sleeper. I know every time he wakes up to go to the bathroom. He’s sleeping just fine.”

“How long?” Sam asked.

Vala ducked her head. “About five hours a night. I can’t get him to sleep any longer than that. I’ve tried. He fights it.” She shook her head. “I’m keeping him fed. And I’m getting him to sleep by 1 a.m.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the best I can do.”

Sam patted Vala’s arm. “It’s fine. It’s just that he’s taking this treaty too seriously.”

“It _is_ pretty serious, Sam.” Mitchell folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. “Even if he is being a stubborn S.O.B.”

“It’s not more important than his health,” Sam countered. “He’s gonna work himself into an early grave.”

“This treaty does appear to be the last hurdle for peace in the galaxy.”

“Teal’c is right,” Vala agreed. “The Goa’uld are fractured, as well as the Lucian Alliance. My petty criminal friends are scattered around the galaxy and no real danger to Earth. The Ori are the last threat. Daniel feels an incredible responsibility to do this right. He’ll be fine. I’m keeping him relaxed.”

Mitchell threw his hands over his face. “We don’t need to know.”

Vala rolled her eyes at him. “He’s taking breaks.” She turned to Sam and Teal’c. “He just needs to finish this. It’s important to him.”

Sam squeezed Vala’s arm in reassurance. “Sorry for asking, Vala. It’s just that we’re worried for him.”

“I know. _He_ knows. He’s close. The meetings are brutal, but you all know that. We’re all so close to finishing this. He just doesn’t want to mess it up.” Vala sighed then picked up the tray she’d set down on the table and turned toward the cafeteria exit. “I’ll see you all at the next conference meeting.” She nodded briefly and left in the direction of the elevators and Daniel’s office.

*****

He wasn’t sleeping. He was tossing and turning next to her and it was driving her nuts that she couldn’t help him. “Darling?”

Daniel rolled over once more on his back. “Yes, Vala.”

Vala leaned up on her elbow. “Who is Hans Olo?”

Daniel’s gaze darted from the ceiling to her face. “What?”

“I was going through files and video footage the other day and I came across the time we met on the _Prometheus_.”

Daniel squinted at her, probably trying to figure her out. He did that a lot. “Going through files. Ri-i-ight,” he smirked.

Vala waved him off. “It’s just that I don’t peg you as a very good con so this Hans Olo person must be someone you know or read about.” She paused when he scoffed at her. “Look, I’m just trying to help take your mind off the treaties. I thought I could get you talking about something else and help you sleep.”

“He’s a character from a movie.” Daniel sighed then rolled over to face Vala. “Teal’c hasn’t invited you to watch _Star Wars_ yet?”

“No, why? It doesn’t sound too appealing. Aren’t we already living our own little space war or something?”

Daniel held in his chuckle. “It’s serious at times, but it’s funny too. You’d like it. Just ask Teal’c to borrow it sometime. Better yet, watch it with him. He’s soaked up every bit of trivia associated with the movies.”

“ _Movies_? How many are there?”

“Six now. But three of them are better than the others.” Daniel let out a relaxed yawn. “Ask Teal’c. He’ll know what I mean.”

 _Mission accomplished_ , Vala guessed as Daniel closed his eyes finally and began softly snoring. She lay back down on her side and watched his chest rise and fall, then made a mental note to find Teal’c the next day and ask for these _Star Wars_ movies.

*****

“That’s Hans Olo?”

“No, Vala Mal Doran. His name is Han Solo.”

“Right,” Vala replied. “Well, he is rather good-looking, in a roguish kind of way. Wait a minute!” She nearly gasped and looked over at Teal’c. “He’s a space-pirate!”

“A smuggler, yes,” Teal’c answered in a tone more frustrated than usual. “And it is customary to be quiet during the film.”

Vala’s eyes widened and she began paying much more attention to the movie that had started off relatively slowly. A country farmboy and droids were one thing. But a rugged space-pirate. She was definitely interested in him.

*****

“It’s done?!” Sam called from the doorway of his office.

“Yes, it’s done. I’m done!” Daniel exclaimed. “The treaties are signed. They’re leaving. There’s peace. Or the closest semblance of peace we could agree on.”

“But you’re done. Finito. Caput. The End.” She smiled over at him, seeing a few more years had been added to his boyish good looks. “General Landry said there would be a celebration tomorrow. Congratulating you on your efforts.”

“He shouldn’t. It wasn’t just me, I had help. We all did.”

Sam waved him off. “Relax, Daniel, I’m sure General Landry will dole out praise and congratulations to everyone involved.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Daniel sat down at his desk, then stood up again.

“Daniel?”

“I feel like a huge weight has been lifted, you know? I’m all energized or jittery. Let’s go out to dinner, the five of us. Just a small celebration.”

“Well, that’s the other reason I came to find you. Vala wanted me to give you a message. She’s at home waiting and will have dinner ready.”

“She is?”

“Go home, Daniel. It’s your birthday. And you’ve brokered peace. We’ll all celebrate tomorrow, and we’ll go out to dinner later this week. It’ll be fine.” Sam waved a final time as she left his office.

*****

“Vala!”

“In the bedroom!”

Daniel locked the apartment door and set down his keys. “I thought Sam said you had dinner ready.” He peeked into the kitchen and saw that it was spic and span, not a dirty dish in sight. Making his way to the bedroom, he sighed a little as his energy seemed to level out. He really had felt completely energized only half an hour ago.

Turning into their room, he stood transfixed by Vala’s attire for the evening. “Vala…”

“Do you like it?”

“How…? Why…?”

Vala closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I finally watched _Star Wars_ with Teal’c, Mr. Hans Olo.” He rested his hands softly on her waist and she kissed his neck, whispering, “And you were right about Teal’c knowing all sorts of _Star Wars_ trivia. Apparently men of your age, well any age I suppose, have quite the fantasy of Princess Leia wearing this particularly scanty outfit.”

Daniel lifted his head sharply and stammered, “I never…”

Vala touched her finger to his lips. “You’re a terrible liar, Daniel, at least with me. I saw the way you looked at me. You definitely approve of the costume.” She stepped back a little and looked down at herself. “But you can tell a man designed it. For one thing the bra is completely uncomfortable, but the skirt does flow rather nicely and…”

She wasn’t able to continue as Daniel lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“A week, maybe more,” she shrugged. Moving her hands down his chest, she began unbuttoning his shirt. “I wanted to do it for your birthday, whether or not the negotiations were complete. I’ve been wanting to find some way to help you relax.”

“This wasn’t necessary,” he smiled as she undid the last button and pushed it off his shoulders, “but I do appreciate the gesture.” He kissed her again when he was free of the shirt, more firmly, more urgently, pulling her close to him, holding her against him. “You’re really all I want or need in this universe. You’re a fantasy come true, you know.”

Vala smiled softly as a small tear threatened to fall from her eye. She shook her head and donned a brighter smile. “I still can’t get over the fact that you told Jup and Tenat that your name was Hans Olo. It’s just all too funny now that I know who he is.”

Daniel smiled back at her teasingly. “You saying I can’t be Han Solo?” Vala tried to hold in a laugh. “Well, you’re no princess either, sweetheart.”

“He calls her that in the movie too,” Vala laughed again, resting her head against his chest under his chin. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to hear you call me that endearment without picturing him and Leia.” She raised her head then and met his eyes. “I might have to start calling you ‘scoundrel.’”

“No, don’t.” Daniel bent to kiss her neck. “I like the way you call me ‘darling.’” He continued to kiss her softly as one of his hands glided up her back and felt around for the hooks at the back of her costume.

“You’ll be my darling another night,” she sighed. “Tonight you’re my scoundrel.” She slid her hands around his waist and untucked his black T-shirt. They broke the kiss long enough to take it off.

“And you’re my princess,” Daniel breathed against her lips before kissing her again, hungrily. He found and undid the hooks at the back of her bra just as she stepped back, having finished unbuckling his belt.

She turned him and started walking him back towards the bed. “This princess had planned on helping you relax tonight.”

He stopped her when he noticed their direction. “Don’t need to relax anymore.” He instead turned them toward the nearby wall and pressed Vala up against it. She tipped her head up to him and offered her mouth. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Daniel pushed the costume’s skirt out of the way and if there had been an undergarment attached to it at one time, it didn’t seem to be there now. Suddenly he couldn’t think of anything besides sinking dick first into this wonderful, sexy woman. He grasped her waist and lifted her higher up the wall. His princess caught on in an instant and wrapped her legs around him.

Vala was secure between him and the wall; her head at just the right height for him to indulge in hot, deep kisses. Daniel held her with one hand and pushed his pants and underwear down his legs. His erection twitched in anticipation. Almost home.

She was tight and wet as he slid in. Daniel involuntarily broke their kiss to let out a low groan of pleasure. He was pretty sure Ascension had nothing on this. Then Vala licked his earlobe and tried leveraging herself up and down against the wall and him. _Movement,_ he thought, _time to move._

Some inner voice tried to remind him that he didn’t want to hurt her too much against the wall, and it wasn’t that he ignored the voice, but he could feel Vala leaning back to help him get a good angle. Daniel took it as a sign that she was okay with everything and that he could just let go…so he did.

He pushed into her as fast and as hard as he wanted. He abandoned their kisses and buried his face against her neck and in her hair. Vala’s beautiful, silky black hair that smelled of vanilla and coconut. And then Daniel was driving and thrusting faster, his release coming in a long, blinding crash.

His limbs were weakening as he continued to hold Vala up. Through heavy pants and deep breaths, he slid out of her and helped her down. She was whispering sweet nothings in his ear and stroking his head so sweetly, then he watched her bend further down and lift his feet out of his shoes and pants. _God, I’m such a moron, taking her against the wall like this. Did she even…?_

“Vala?”

She’d successfully freed his legs from his clothes and stood up to welcome him back to the world, smiling brightly—almost too brightly.

“That was hot, Daniel,” she kissed him, “I always knew you had it in you.”

Daniel squinted in confusion. He’d gone too fast. Surely she hadn’t been as pleased as she was letting on. He tried again. “Vala?”

“I’m just gonna run and get a glass of water.” She winked at him. “I don’t know about you but I could use a cool down.”

Vala tried to move away but he held onto her. Daniel could barely stand, though it was getting better, so there was no way she could walk away if she’d been as sated as he was. Which meant she hadn’t. He internally smacked his head. _Idiot._ Vala made one more move for the door but Daniel held her tight and lifted her up over his shoulder. The bed was only a few steps away and he deposited her on it with a bounce.

He wanted to scold her for not telling him she hadn’t finished, but then, her apparent selflessness was arousing in its own right.

“Round two,” he said simply, kneeling on either side of her and trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts.

“Mmm…” Vala sighed. “I love round two.” Daniel palmed a breast and watched her head tilt back, a lazy smile gracing her features.

He ran the heel of his hand over her nipple, watching the sensations play across her closed eyes and scrunched nose. Then he bent his head to lick her, pulling the nipple into his mouth and sucking. Vala responded quickly, arching her back, pushing her stomach up into him.

 _This is better,_ he told his inner overachiever. _Neither you nor Han are guilty lovers._ The thought brought him back to the costume she was wearing and the fantasy he _did_ have as a healthy eighteen-year-old. It was wrapped together with other memories from college, of course, memories of desperately trying to make friends and doing practically _anything_ to be counted as “one of the guys.”

Daniel concentrated fully on Vala and her beautiful, pert breasts, all the while remembering, with a few twinges of guilt, the things he’d started doing with girls at that strange stage in his life. He raised himself up on his elbows and watched Vala simmer from his recent petting. Her eyes opened and he saw true love and caring shining through them. He leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you.”

“I know,” she replied, smirking just that little bit to let him know that she’d knowingly reversed their roles, him being Leia and the first one to say ‘I love you’ and she replying as Han had.

Daniel’s eyes laughed as he smiled and skated back down her body, past her breasts this time, leaving butterfly kisses around her bellybutton. He found the clasp of the skirt on her side and removed the flowing material. They shifted and moved until Vala was comfortable in the middle of the bed, and Daniel was between her legs, stroking the insides of her thighs slowly, up and down.

“Tease,” she murmured.

“Takes one to know one,” he shot back, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her sex. The noise she made definitely sounded like the purr of a kitten; it reverberated all the way to his soul. 

“Yes, Daniel,” she grasped his head and held him in place, “right there. Don’t stop.”

He took her cues thankfully and kissed her where she wanted it. Sliding two fingers inside her, Daniel began to pump in time as he licked and kissed her. He figured he was doing something right because Vala was twisting and writhing beneath him. He reached up with his free hand and caught hers clenched in the bedspread. He lifted her hand and held it beneath his on her stomach, holding her in place, anchoring themselves together.

Daniel replaced his mouth with his thumb on Vala’s small bundle of nerves. He flicked rapidly and placed a firm kiss on the delicate skin of her hip, right where it met her thigh. He felt it send her over the edge as she squeezed the fingers he kept stroking inside her.

Vala shook and spasmed around Daniel’s shoulders and arms. He lifted his head and grinned as he saw the results of his efforts, in every smile, in every breathy pant. _Better,_ he thought, _much better._

Vala then raised her arms and pulled him onto the bed to lie next to her.

“I love you,” she exhaled in exhaustion.

“I know,” he replied, and they both laughed together.

********


End file.
